112914KolenaMelnia
tumblingThinker TT began trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 02:25 -- 02:26 TT: ((Do you wanna continue from where we were in the sesh?)) 02:26 AA: (( Yeah, that's fine )) 02:26 TT: "Well hey, you can always wear it and be the prettiest swan queen!" 02:27 TT: "Not that you need a tiara to be a pretty and talented balerinna I mean!' 02:30 AA: "♪♪♪ Thank You, Melnia. ♪ For What It's Worth, You Did Not Need To Be Human On The Outside To Be Beautiful Either. ♪ Though I Imagine That Is Not The Point For You Anyway. ♪♪♪" 02:32 TT: "O-Oh! Thank you!" She captchalouges the headband, reverting back to a troll. "I'm extremely thankful for it, way more than I could ever express, but I still turn back when I take it off, so I don't want to become dependent on it, y'know?" 02:36 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ However, I Do Not Feel Particularly Pretty On The Inside Right Now. ♪ I Used That Man's Interest In Me To Arrange His Murder. ♪ I Am As Bad As The Musclebeat's Nook Who Broke My Pump Biscuit. ♪♪♪" 02:36 TT: ((what the fuck kind of expression is that)) 02:36 AA: (( Which one? )) 02:37 TT: ((I Am As Bad As The Musclebeat's Nook Who Broke My Pump Biscuit)) 02:37 AA: (( Musclebeat's Nook = Horse's Ass. Pump Biscuit = Heart. )) 02:37 TT: ((oh ok)) 02:38 TT: "Aw, d-don't say that Kolena. As horrible as it is, it isn't your fault" 02:38 TT: "Everyone was on board with the plan, we were tricked, and told to kill it..." 02:39 AA: "♪♪♪ Was Not It? ♪ Even If He Had Just Been A Turkey, I Still Intentionally Killed It. ♪ And Seduced It To Do So. ♪♪♪" 02:39 AA: (( Should be "Was It Not." Damned quirk. )) 02:42 AA: "♪♪♪ And He Was Only Trying To Save His Own Life By Filling His Filial Pail In Time. ♪ He Could Have Been More Considerate Of My Feelings When He Dumped Me, But It Is Not As Though He Did Not Have As Much Justification As I Did Just Now. ♪♪♪" 02:43 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ Perhaps It Is Time I Forgave Him, And Moved On. ♪♪♪" 02:43 AA: "♪♪♪ Not That He Is Still Alive For Me To Forgive, Either Way. ♪♪♪" 02:44 TT: "I uh, what happened? I feel like we aren't talking about the prince anymore" 02:44 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Talking About My First, And Only, Matesprit. ♪♪♪" 02:45 AA: "♪♪♪ What Happened Just Now Is Bringing Back Bad Memories Of Our Time Together. ♪♪♪" 02:46 TT: Melnia hesitates for a moment, before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kolena" 02:46 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Fine. ♪ I Think It Is Time To Stop Feeling Sorry For Myself. ♪♪♪" 02:47 AA: "♪♪♪ I Feel Bad About What Happened To That Prince Just Now. ♪ As Far As I Know He Did Not Deserve What Happened To Him. ♪ But It Is Too Late For Self-recrimination. ♪ I Will Use This Moment And Learn From It, So He Did Not Die In Vain ♪♪♪" 02:47 AA: In the future I will endeavor to more fully explore my situations before acting on impulse. 02:47 AA: (( That was supposed to be in quotes. 02:50 AA: Kolena puts on the tiara Jack gave her. "♪♪♪ If Spades Thinks He Can Mock Me With His Gift, He Has Failed To Provoke Me. ♪ I Shall Wear It Proudly As A Reminder Of My Mistake, So That I Shall Not Make The Same One Again. ♪♪♪" 02:50 TT: "Yeah that's a great idea!" 02:54 TT: "You're a good person Kolena, so you shouldn't let anyone get to you. It's like blocking out the bullies" 02:55 TT: "I could give you some tips if you'd like?" 02:55 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Know If I Am A Good Person. ♪ I Think Maybe I Am Just A Person. ♪♪♪" 02:55 AA: "♪♪♪ But Sure, If You Would Like, I Will Listen. ♪♪♪" 03:01 TT: "Well, a common tactic people liked to use on me was harping on any mistake I made. They would try and undermine any shard of self confidence I had gained. Eventually I decided that I just had to accept that mistakes were a thing that happens sometimes. You seem pretty good on the learning from your mistakes front, but it's important to not beat yourself up for it. It's in the past, so all you can 03:01 TT: do is learn from it, and try and make it right. I guess not much can be done for this particular case, but like you said, you can make sure his death was not in vain" 03:03 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ And I Think That Maybe....I Will Also Endeavor From Now On To Find Ways Around Our Problems That Do Not Involve Killing. ♪ LOBAE Seems No More Rewarding Of Violence Than The Mission Here Was. ♪ If The Pattern Holds, Perhaps Violence Is Never The Answer. ♪♪♪" 03:03 TT: "I agree, when those dolls attacked us, I as worried it was going to become another brawl" 03:04 TT: "I still feel bad about accidentally getting the dolls to attack us, but I guess I have to take my own advice don't I? 03:04 TT: * " 03:05 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ And Now We Know What They Want. ♪ We Must Find A Way To Get Them To Help Us Help Them. ♪ That Is More Important Than Worrying About Who To Blame For What. ♪♪♪" 03:06 TT: "I'm not so sure if I like knowing what they want though. From what I know, I think the denezin might try to eat us? Or the dolls will try to feed us to her." 03:06 AA: "♪♪♪ And The Turkey Was Trying To Destroy The City, Then Trying To Mate With Me. ♪ We Will Find A Way Around It. ♪♪♪" 03:07 AA: "♪♪♪ We Must Start Assuming That If We Are Presented With Two Bad Options, It Is Because The True Option To Take Is The Unmentioned Third One. ♪♪♪" 03:08 AA: "♪♪♪ And That Is What I Will Use This Tiara To Remind Me Of. ♪ To Always Find The Third Option, And Exploit It. ♪♪♪" 03:08 TT: "Yeah! That's a nice philosophy!" 03:08 TT: "And speaking of, how goes the rogue of light investigation?" 03:09 TT: "If you're having trouble, a veteran might be able to point you to a light player if they have any" 03:09 AA: "♪♪♪ Meouet Is Investigating Things About My Classpect For Me. ♪ I Am Unaware Of Any Veterans Who Share My Class, And I Do Not Know If Any Light Players Survived Either. ♪♪♪" 03:10 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps I Will Ask Meouet If She Knows Any. ♪ Or If She Can Get Me Research Materials On Light While She Is At It. ♪♪♪" 03:10 AA: "♪♪♪ She Is Rather Sweet. ♪ I Was Prepared To Resent Her For The Method Of My Creation, But She Has Been Nothing But Supportive And Giving. ♪♪♪" 03:11 TT: "Well, Kate told me about a sylph of light, but I don't think I was given a handle" 03:11 AA: "♪♪♪ A Sylph Of Light? ♪ Did She Mention A Name? ♪♪♪" 03:12 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps If We Knew Her Name We Could Contact One Of Her Offspring. ♪ Presumably She Would Have Made Efforts To Contact At Least One Of Them. ♪♪♪" 03:12 TT: "Not that I can remember. Sorry, it's not much of a clue, but I hope it helps you" 03:13 AA: "♪♪♪ That Is All Right. ♪ One Can Hardly Blame You For Not Sharing Facts To Which You Are Not Privvy. ♪♪♪" 03:13 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps I Shall Ask Kate If I See Her Before I See Meouet. ♪♪♪" 03:13 TT: "If you do, pass me the handle! I could use another sylph to talk to" 03:13 AA: "♪♪♪ Though Honestly, I Think I Would Prefer To Speak To Meouet. ♪ Of The Veterans I Have Spoken To She Is The Only One Who Appears To Have Any Sense. ♪♪♪" 03:14 TT: "Yeah she is really smart, I should talk to her and thank her for helping me not be a complete mess up in that strife" 03:23 AA: "♪♪♪ That Would Be Nice. ♪ I Think She Might Be Sort Of Lonely. ♪ I Recognize The Symptoms. ♪♪♪" 03:27 TT: "I'll be sure to drop her a line!" 03:28 TT: "and if you ever feel lonely, you can talk to me too!" 03:30 AA: "♪♪♪ Thanks, Mary. ♪♪♪" 03:33 TT: "I'll talk to you later, k?" 03:34 AA: "♪♪♪ Okay. ♪ Thanks. ♪♪♪" 03:34 TT: ((you post or I?)) 03:35 AA: (( I can. I imagine I'll have to post the Squigs log anyway. )) 03:35 TT: ((ok, thanks!)) -- tumblingThinker TT gave up trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 03:35 -- -- tumblingThinker TT changed their mood to OFFLINE --